


Apology Accepted

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Independence Day (1996), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016), Silent Zone (ID4 book)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Silly, Young science boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milton goes to Brackish's quarters in the middle of the night to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Horrible summary, but this takes place wayyyy before the War of 1996 and about a year after the events in Silent Zone (slight spoilers, but nothing that will ruin the book for you...which everyone should read!).
> 
> Credit goes to KleverKills (castielsboy) for the head canon of their first kiss being during an autopsy. LOL! It was too good to pass up. So thank you! <3
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND WANT TO MAKE THEM HAPPY!

Milton peered through the door of Brackish’s room after finding it ajar, and he could hear what sounded like a pen frantically scribbling away on paper. He gently tapped the door with his knuckles. “Brackish?”

The scribbling suddenly stopped and he then heard the sound of scuffling which was followed by the scraping of slippers as they slid their way to greet him.

“Hey, Milton,” Brackish grinned as he opened the door wider. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

Milton smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, you could say that. Uh…do you have a moment?”

Brackish nodded. “I do now. Please.” He stepped back and gestured to his quarters, and Milton stepped inside. “Have a seat,” he heard Brackish tell him right before he almost stumbled over a pile of clothes that were heaped on the floor. 

Milton grabbed his arm before he could fall flat on his face. “Oh geez, man,” Brackish murmured but then shrugged, “Almost laundry day.”

Milton laughed softly and sat on the end of the bed as Brackish clumsily kicked his clothes pile under it.

He cleared his throat and moved his desk chair closer to Milton. “So…what’s up, Doc?”

The young doctor grinned again, but nervously ringed the ends of the sash on his robe. “I just wanted to come by and…let you know that…I’m really embarrassed about yesterday and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Brackish creased in brow, confused at this confession. “What do you mean?”

Milton sighed. “You know what I mean. You know, what happened…during the autopsy?”

Silence from the scientist as he stared at Milton until suddenly realization slapped him in the face. “Oh! That??” Brackish nodded. 

Milton looked away and nodded in kind. “Yeah…that.”

“You mean the kiss?”

Milton squeezed his eyes shut and nodded again. “Yes!”

Brackish tried to hide his smile. “You mean the really awkward kiss you gave me over an eviscerated alien corpse?”

“Oh my God, yes!”

“You wanted to stop by my room at one in the morning to talk about—“

“Brackish, stop! Look…I’m sorry. I couldn’t…I couldn’t control myself. I don’t know why I did it.”

“Well,” Brackish began, leaning back in his chair. “Why do you think you did it?”

“I…” He paused and shook his head. “I like you, Brackish. Against my better judgements, I really like you.” Brackish leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands in his lap as Milton continued, “You’re brilliant, you’re exciting, and you’re good company. You say what you feel and I admire that. I’ve heard all the stories from the old guys; you’re extremely unorthodox, but I guess that’s what draws me to you. And I’ve always been so…so…”

“Square?”

Milton looked into Brackish’s bright eyes and smirked. This wouldn’t have been the first time that Brackish had called him a “square,” and every time he did Milton had expressed his feelings regarding that epithet.

However, at this vulnerable point, sitting on the edge of his bed and trying his best to make as little eye contact as possible, Milton glared back at the young scientist and exclaimed, “Yes…okay! Square! I guess trying to work out my feelings for you so I don’t get hurt makes me a god damned square!” 

Brackish instantly moved from his chair to sit next to him on the bed. “Easy there, Hoss. What’s with the ‘tude all of a sudden?”

“Never mind,” Milton grumbled, rising from the bed.

“Milton!” Brackish jumped to his feet. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Milton paused on his way to the door but didn’t look at him. “Hey…I know I call you that a lot, and…well, you say you like that I speak freely all the time, well…that gets me in trouble, clearly. But the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I…I like you, too.”

Milton turned to Brackish and stepped closer. “Don’t do this…” he whispered to him.

Brackish scoffed. “Don’t do what? Tell you the truth. You’ve been honest with me. It’s only fair.”

“Look, man, if this is some kind of trick to embarrass me further—“

Brackish pulled on the tied sash of Milton’s cotton robe and brought him to his lips. A low whimper came from Milton’s throat as he gently grasped Brackish’s upper arms. The kiss was warm and encouraging, but the doctor pulled away. 

“This can’t happen,” he whispered.

Brackish put his arms around Milton’s waist. “It already has. Yesterday, remember?” His lips traced Milton’s once more before giving them a soft peck. “You know, I wasn’t able to sleep last night, either.”

“Yeah?” Milton replied. “Me too.”

He wrapped his arms around Brackish and pressed himself against his chest as he kissed him again. A deep sigh passed between them as they relaxed in one another’s embrace, and Milton emitted a yielding moan as he gripped the material of the back of Brackish’s Bob Seger t-shirt.

Soon, Bob Seger and the cotton robe were tossed to the floor, and Brackish playfully pushed Milton onto the bed making him laugh. They both moved to the head of the bed and Milton laid his head on a pillow as Brackish pressed his lips into his neck.

Milton moaned again as he felt Brackish straddle one of his legs and he could feel his cock getting harder under his boxers as he grinded against him. Milton reached down and started to caress his own cock, but Brackish took his hand and entwined his fingers with him. 

“Hey…that’s my job,” Brackish whispered, his breath hot in Milton’s ear.

Before he could respond, Milton felt his underwear being pulled down and a hot grip on his shaft. The hand massaged him slowly and Milton tried to stifle himself as Brackish’s tongue flicked across his left nipple.

Milton was already about to burst. He couldn’t count the number of nights he would stroke himself to sleep just thinking of what this moment would be like, and now that it was happening, now that it was revealed that the scientist felt the same way, Milton wasn’t sure that he would last very long.

One thing he was certain of, however: no matter how much he wanted this to happen, they were already moving too fast.

He looked downward as Brackish’s head sank lower and kisses were now being planted on his hips. He would feel a tongue intermittently trace his hip bones and he would buck upwards in Brackish’s grip. Soon, his breath was on his inner right thigh, and Milton gently touched his forearm.

“Wait…” he panted. “We, uh…we don’t have a condom.”

Brackish raised his head. “Um…no, we don’t.”

“Aren’t you worried about--?”

“Milton, you have our medical records,” Brackish reminded him. “We get tested for everything.”

Milton plopped his head on the pillow with a grunt. “Yeah, but…”

“Are your results negative?”

“Yes, they are!”

“Are mine?”

Milton sighed. “Yes, they are, but—“

“Then we’re okay, right?” When there was no answer from the doctor, Brackish released his grip and brought himself onto his hands and knees. He looked down and nodded at Milton as he traced his finger along his collar bone. “Hey, you don’t have to try to stall me. If you want to stop, we can stop.”

Milton closed his eyes tight again and licked his lips. “You sure?” he muttered, looking up at Brackish, his dark shaggy hair falling around his baby blue eyes.

The boyish grin that swept across the scientist’s face along with his crooked glasses made Milton snicker. He reached up and straightened them, and Brackish joined in his laughter as he pulled up Milton’s underwear and lay on his side next to him.

“You want to be old-fashioned; I dig it,” Brackish said, watching Milton turn onto his side to face him.

“It’s just…it’s been a while,” Milton told him.

Brackish nodded like always. Milton had noticed early on that this was something the scientist always did, and it became quite a comfort as time passed.

“You don’t have to explain anything, man,” Brackish assured him. “We have all the time in the world.” 

They stared at one another in silence until Brackish purred, “Anyone ever tell you that you have soulful eyes?”

Milton grinned. “Actually, no,” he replied. “You’re the first.”

“Well, I know that if I woke up looking into those eyes, I would definitely—“

“Kick me in the face?”

Brackish groaned. “You are never gonna let that go, are you?”

“I can’t believe this. You conveniently forgot something like that while trying to lay a line on me?”

“I was in emotional stress at the time!” 

“Oh, and I wasn’t?” Milton laughed. “Every single day I had to wake you up and dodge your big feet.”

“Hey, they’re not that big.”

“Fucking water skis, man…”

Brackish hid his face in his pillow as they laughed once more, and when the noise died down he moved closer to Milton and kissed him deeply.

They lay like this for quite a while exchanging soft pecks on their lips, jawlines, and necks. Milton caressed Brackish’s lower back. “That feels nice,” he whispered and pressed closer against him. 

Milton’s body was so warm and Brackish pressed his nose against his shoulder and inhaled deeply. His skin was delicate and clean and he felt that he could drift into a peaceful sleep for once in his life.

However, Milton stopped stroking him and pulled away to sit up on the edge of the bed. Brackish also sat up and placed a soft kiss on the doctor’s shoulder. “Stay longer,” he pleaded in a playful whine.

Milton shook his head. “I shouldn’t. You know that.” He turned his head to meet Brackish’s lips again and then picked up his robe from the floor.

“Fine,” Brackish huffed as he plopped backwards on the mattress. “I guess you wouldn’t say no to dinner, huh?”

Milton tied his robe as he turned to him with a sly smile. “Hmmmm…nah. Not interested. Not at all.”

Brackish bolted upright, his eyes wide with genuine shock. “What?? You’re kidding, right?”

Milton stepped forward and kissed his forehead. “Of course I am, ya square.”

Brackish growled mischievously at him as he watched him open the door. “Don’t make me kick you again.”

“Good night, Bruce Lee,” Milton said as he closed the door behind him, the burning in his cheeks returning as he walked down the hall toward his room.


End file.
